


breaking even

by phorie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Crying, F/F, Object Insertion, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phorie/pseuds/phorie
Summary: The setting, the bondage, the selection of toys are all Sombra’s doing; all Ana has to do is show up at the agreed time, turn Sombra into an aching, crying mess, and then leave.As far as Ana’s concerned, it’s an excellent arrangement.[consensual bdsm, painplay, heavy spanking, sub!Sombra]
Relationships: Ana Amari/Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	breaking even

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this kink meme prompt](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/27607.html?thread=3789783).

Sombra likes to top.

While Ana may not have details on the extracurricular activities of Talon employees, certain Overwatch agents are far less subtle and so Ana has a good idea of where Sombra’s preference lie as a domme. She likes control the most, having people obey her every order without question, and although she isn’t adverse to inflicting pain, she seems to prefer humiliation (with a touch of exhibitionism) when given the choice.

However, roughly two or three times a year, she develops a short-lived craving for submission, and that’s where Ana comes in.

She isn’t sure why Sombra doesn’t just ask one of her regular playmates — Ana knows for a fact that a handful of them are happy to switch — but as she tests the weight of a flogger in her hand, Ana can’t bring herself to complain about the situation.

Behind her, Sombra makes an impatient noise behind the gag but Ana ignores it as she swings a cane at nothing and listens to it whistle as it cuts through the air. The setting, the bondage, the selection of toys are all Sombra’s doing, with some minor input from Ana as to how she wants her positioned; all Ana has to do is show up at the agreed time, turn Sombra into an aching, crying mess, and then leave.

As far as Ana’s concerned, it’s an excellent arrangement.

She sets her choice of toys down on the mattress next to Sombra and shrugs off her coat and gloves as she says, “This place was difficult to find. You hide well.”

There’s a cocky glint in Sombra’s eyes and she shrugs as much as the position allows. She looks relaxed and confident, despite being naked, gagged, and faced with a woman who is primarily there to inflict pain.

Ana looks her over, testing the restraints that keep Sombra bound to the bed. Her hands are tied above her head to the headboard, with her spread ankles fastened either side of them. The position keeps Sombra mostly on her back, with her pussy and ass exposed and available for use or punishment as Ana sees fit. 

The knots are tied well and Ana raises her eyebrows, impressed, when she sees the release timer ticking down on the restraints on Sombra’s wrists. 

“Very thorough,” Ana says. “You do all this yourself?”

Sombra gives her a knowing look, as if asking who else would have done it, and Ana smiles. “Stupid question, I know.”

She moves in, raking her nails over the strained muscles of Sombra’s spread thighs, and she gives Sombra’s bare breasts a firm squeeze. “No clamps today? You aren’t expecting me to go easy on you, are you?”

She doesn’t miss the way Sombra shivers at the question but she shakes her head nonetheless. Drool is starting to escape around the gag, the purple ball holding Sombra’s mouth open wide, and Ana wipes a trail of it away with her thumb and wrinkles her nose as she looks at it. 

“Already?” Ana says, letting judgment seep into her tone. “You couldn’t even wait for me to start before making a mess?”

Sombra shifts slightly, impatient and embarrassed, and Ana doesn’t hesitate in landing a hard, open-palmed slap to Sombra’s cunt.

Sombra cries into the gag, eyes wide and cunt twitching, but Ana watches in approval as the ropes hold her in place, preventing her from closing her legs even a fraction. She waits for Sombra to stop squirming and says, amused, “What else did you think I was going to do with you tied like this?”

Sombra’s response is muffled but from the way she gestures to her pussy, it’s clear what she had in mind.

“Oh, please,” Ana says. “If you wanted someone to fuck you, you have plenty of other people to call. How many ‘friends’ did you play with over the last few months?”

It takes Sombra a second to count but she eventually spreads her fingers on one hand as an answer. 

Ana frowns. “Only five?”

“Mmckh,” Sombra says, in an attempt to clarify. It’s awkward with her wrists bound but she forms a circle with her thumb and forefinger on one hand and slides her other forefinger inside it in a parody of sex. 

Ana lands another slap, hard enough to make her hand sting. Sombra bucks, her eyes watering already, and she’s breathing heavily when she looks up at Ana in confusion.

“I asked how many you played with,” Ana says. “Not how many fucked you. Although that is helpful to know.”

She strolls back over to the table of toys to retrieve the sharpie, and draws a tally of five marks on Sombra’s thigh. “That’s five strikes,” she explains, “at least to start. How many others?”

More drool slips down Sombra’s chin and she closes her eyes, clearly trying to get to an accurate count. 

Ana can’t make out what number Sombra replies with and instead watches her hands. She keeps her right hand closed but opens her left three times, and then holds up one finger.

Ana laughs, almost impressed. “Sixteen?”

She pinches the sensitive skin of Sombra’s inner thigh when she doesn’t answer, and Sombra gives her a hasty nod. 

“You’ve recruited some more since we last spoke,” Ana says, reaching over to draw sixteen tally marks on Sombra’s other thigh. “That’s quite a collection.”

Some of the confidence creeps back into Sombra’s expression, despite literally having her legs tied open, and she gives Ana a smug little shrug. 

“I wonder if they’d like to see you like this,” Ana says, standing up and weighing the flogger in her hand. “I know how much you like to tease people. Do you think they’d be happy to see you take some punishment?”

Sombra shrugs again, this time with something close to acknowledgement, and Ana smiles. “You’re right, I don’t think they’d enjoy this as much as I do.”

With a quick raise of her arm, she brings the flogger down hard against Sombra’s pussy. It’s not at full force but still hard enough to hurt, and Sombra arches, crying out helplessly.

Ana hits her again, once on each thigh and then again directly over her reddening cunt. Each blow drags a groan from Sombra as she tries and fails to brace for impact, and Ana taps the hilt of the flogger against Sombra’s clit as she says, “Are you going to count, or should I just go until my arm’s sore?”

Sombra’s eyes go wide and she mumbles out through the gag, “Four!”

Ana frowns, and gives her cunt another punishing slap. “I didn’t hear one through three. You do know how to count, yes?”

Sombra nods, panting for air, and Ana smiles as she raises the flogger. “Let’s try that again.”

This time Sombra gasps out a count as it lands. Ana swings the leather of the flogger down hard, crisscrossing the black lines of the tallies on Sombra’s thighs with red welts, and landing intermittent strikes against her pussy whenever she thinks Sombra is getting too much of a grip on the pain. 

Sombra writhes beneath her, hands and feet pulling uselessly against the ropes, and tears start to gather in her eyes when the tails of the flogger catch her clit for the third time. By the fifthteenth stroke, the count from Sombra is barely distinguishable from her moans, and Ana drops the flogger to the bed with a smile as she rolls her shoulder.

It’s been a while since she did this. She missed it.

She runs her fingers over the other implements on the bed, trying to choose the next option, and the look of fear in Sombra’s eyes when she raises the paddle only validates her choice.

It’s long and solid, small holes drilled through the wood to reduce air resistance and increase the force of impact. The weight is reassuring in Ana’s hand but she soon purses her lips and sets it back down.

Sombra’s exhale of relief is not well disguised and Ana doesn’t let the false hope linger for long. “Don’t look so glad. You’re still getting five from this. I just realized we’re missing something.”

She moves back to the table and hears Sombra whimper at the clinking sound when she picks up the clamps. Her chest is heaving, tears starting to run down her cheeks, but there’s no safeword given and so Ana offers no respite when she reaches over to fix the two clover-clamps to Sombra’s nipples. 

Drool drips from Sombra’s chin onto the back of Ana’s hand as she does so, and Ana grabs Sombra’s hair and gives her a chiding slap across the face. Sombra winces, eyes starting to glaze over, and Ana reaches down to slide two fingers inside Sombra’s pussy. 

She keeps the touch dispassionate and clinical — she’s here to torment Sombra, not to make her feel good — but nevertheless, she’s pleased to see just how wet Sombra is. 

Of all the people Ana’s done this with over the years, Sombra enjoys pain more than most of them. Ana doesn’t know if it’s something to do with the cybernetic modifications pushing at her pain threshold or if her tolerance has just been built up naturally, but it’s a welcome opportunity to push at the boundaries of both what Sombra can take and what Ana can inflict.

Her breasts are one of her more sensitive areas though, and Sombra yells into the gag when Ana hooks her fingers through the chain between the clamps and jiggles it teasingly. 

She looks up at her with a defeated plea as Ana ties a thin cord to the middle of the chain but Ana answers her with a smile. “Shhh. We aren’t counting now.”

Sombra’s pleas only get louder when Ana leans over and ties the cord to the headboard, just below Sombra’s bound wrists. The tension pulls the chain and the clamps upward, although not at full tautness, and Sombra begins to struggle but stills, letting out shallow breaths as her every movement tugs on her nipples.

“Now,” Ana says, picking up the paddle again, “where we were? Fifteen?”

Sombra nods, digging her teeth into the ball gag to try and control herself, but it does nothing to prevent her from shouting in pain when the paddle thwacks hard against her ass and lower thighs. 

With only five strikes to work with, Ana opts to make them hurt and layers them over each other in rapid succession. Sombra shrieks, sobbing openly now, but she doesn’t stop counting as Ana gets up to twenty blows in total.

Sombra’s breathing is ragged when Ana sets the paddle down and she groans when Ana picks up the whip.

“Shhh,” Ana says. “Last one. Are you going to take it like a good girl?”

Sombra blinks the sheen of tears away and nods mutely. Ana can see the fear in her, her whole body tensing in anticipation of the whip, but any doubts Ana might have are soothed by the lack of safeword and the fact Sombra seems to be getting wetter by the second.

She takes a couple of practice swings, reminding herself how the whip handles and how best to aim it. It’s pleasantly familiar and as Ana lines up her strike, she’s confident that after all these years, she can still hit her mark.

The whip cracks as it comes down, the snap of it landing precisely between Sombra’s cheeks to flick sharply over her hole, and Ana grins at the scream that escapes past Sombra’s gag. 

It doesn’t do any real damage, not enough to break the skin, but the welt rises immediately as Ana watches Sombra’s ass clench uselessly. 

She’s sobbing still, the force of it shivering through her whole body, and Ana takes a small amount of pity on her and reaches back to unbuckle the gag. Sombra gasps as soon as it falls away, pulling in a lungful of air as she fights to get her breathing back under control, but Ana makes no attempt to clean her up as she asks, “Too much?”

It’s an invitation to admit defeat, or at least ask for some comfort, but Sombra just shakes her head. She murmurs what are probably swear words under her breath in Spanish, and Ana leaves her to compose herself while she crouches down by Sombra’s well-punished pussy and ass. 

The handle of the flogger slides inside her cunt easily, and Ana leaves the strands of the flogger dangling down as she runs her fingers along Sombra’s soaked pussy. Sombra’s thighs jerk when she brushes her clit but Ana’s goal is lubrication rather than stimulation as she runs her now-slick fingers over the thin handle of the whip.

“What are you-” Sombra starts but she doesn’t get chance to finish before Ana pushes the whip handle past the tight ring of muscle to settle inside Sombra’s ass. The bed takes most of the weight of the whip itself, preventing it from falling out immediately, and Ana stands back up to admire her handiwork. 

They rarely have sex — that’s not usually part of this agreement — but Ana is certain that she’s not the only one who’ll get off to the memory of this later.

She leans over to check the timer on Sombra’s restraints — just under ten minutes more — and pulls her coat back on when she says, “I suppose I’ll see you in a few months.”

Despite Sombra’s current situation, the cockiness creeps back into her voice when she says, with more than a hint of sarcasm, “Thanks for coming.”

“My pleasure,” Ana says, with what she hopes is an infuriating amount of sincerity. 

She pauses at the door and flashes Sombra a smile as she adds, “Try and get to twenty-five ‘friends’ before next time. You made such a nice noise under the whip — I’d like to hear more of it.”

The door closes on the sound of Sombra cursing and Ana makes a mental note to be sure to put the gag back in next time.


End file.
